Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to multicasting of Internet-protocol television (IPTV) channels and, more particularly, to robustness of multicast IPTV channels.
Description of the Related Art
Multicast IPTV channels may be transmitted over a backbone network using redundant network routers. Common network failures may include the loss of multiple network links. Network reconfiguration after the failure of multiple network links may result in an undesirable network configuration.